1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle running board and, more particularly, to a vehicle running board capable of providing a flickering mode of light and a long strip of light for alerting a passenger and providing illumination, so as to increase safety in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a sport utility vehicle or a minivan is a comparatively high vehicle, it is always hard and inconvenient for passengers to get on or get off such a vehicle, especially for children, women in dresses or the aged persons unable to move freely. Therefore, a high vehicle would be assembled with two vehicle running boards at its two sides to aid entry into the vehicle. However, the two running boards of a conventional vehicle respectively protrude out from the vehicle body. As a result, if the vehicle was parked at a dim place or took a U-turn, it is not easy for the driver of the vehicle or the drivers of other vehicles to perceive the location of the vehicle running board. Or, failing in stepping on the running board may occur if the vehicle was parked at a dark place causing the passengers failing in perceiving the correct location and the width of the vehicle running board while getting on or off the vehicle.